Please, Come Back for me!
by uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan
Summary: 'malaikatkah dirimu? entah mengapa... senyummu mampu memaku segala apa yang ada padaku, seolah waktu brhenti saat lukisan indah itu mewarnai wajah indahmu. bolehkah aku memiliki senyummu, Naru...' [warning:...xNaru/BL] CHAP 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju perpustakaan, membawa beberapa tumpuk buku yang menutupi dada hingga atas kepalanya, terlalu sulit mungkin untuknya melihat kedepan sampai ia tak melihat segrombol pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya hingga...

brakk brrakk braakkk...

Tumpukan buku yang susah payah ia jaga keseimbangannya terjatuh karna kecerobohanya sendiri, "ahh... yaampun..." pemuda itu memandangi buku yg berceceran dilantai sejenak, lalu memalinggkan pandangannya pada para pemuda yang ditabraknya.

DEG!

Terlihat disana 4 pemuda berdiri angkuh, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sipenabrak. 4 pemuda yang disinyalir adalah siswa terkeren disekolah itu. Konoha High School. Pertama adalah Uciha Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut nyentrik bak pant- ekhem- melawan gravitasi, berwarna hitam kebiruan, bermanik hitam, sekelam malam yang tak berbintang, dengan kulit putih pucat tanpa noda seputih porcelene, oh jangan lupakan badan tinggi tegapnya yang menambah kesan gagah pada dirinya. Benar-benar lelaki idaman.

Kedua, Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda bermata kuaci, dengan rambutnya diikat keatas seperti buah nanas, pemuda yang selalu menganggap semua hal itu 'merepotkan'.

Ketiga, Hyuga Neji, pemuda bermarga hyuga itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut coklat panjang bak iklan shamppo yang iya ikat ujungnya, bermata lavender tanpa pupil yang justru menambah kesan tampan untuknya.

Dan yang terakhir Uciha Sai, pemuda dengan rambut eboni hitam klimis berkulit putih pucat melebihi Uciha Sasuke yang merupakan sepupunya, dengan senyum khas yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Keempat pemuda idola sekolah yang merupakan senpai sipenabrak.

"ma-maaf senpai.. aku tidak sengaja, buku-buku ini menghalangi penglihatanku" ucapnya gugup

"cih! dobe.. " Uciha Sasuke burucap sombong pada sipenabrak, pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginya. Tidak salah jika semua orang menjulukinya sebagai 'ice prince'.

"APA KAU BILANG?! DASAR SENPAI TEME, AKU KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF. SUDAH KU BILANG TADI AKU TIDAK SENGAJA. BUKU BUKU INI MENGHALANGI MATAKU. APA KAU TU-"

huppp! tersadar dari perbuatannya barusan sipenabrak langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, karna tersulut emosi dari ejekan senpainya yang mengatak dirinya bodoh, ia yang tidak punya saringan dimulutnya harus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

3 pemuda lain memandang takjub pada tingkah si penabrak,membuat mereka meneliti setiap inci bagian tubuhnya,manis... kesan pertama begitu melihatnya, rambut pirang, manik indah sebiru saphyre layakna langit musim panas, berkulit coklat madu, dengan tanda lahir berupa 3 goresan kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Dan jangan lupakan bibir plum sewarna cherry. Pemuda yang bahkan lebih manis dari gadis manapun. satu-satunya orang yang berani membentak si pengeran es.

"ekhemm... maaf senpai aku lepas kendali, tapi sungguh tadi aku tidak sengaja. Kalian tidak tahukan sulitnya membawa sepuluh tumpuk buku tebal sendirian, jadi wajar jika aku tidak fokus pada jalan" ucapya lagi

"hoam...! mondekusai" Shikamaru menimpali

Sipirang memicingkan matanya memperhatikan pemuda yang baru saja berkata dengan setengah ngantuk "terserah kau saja nanas.!" pemuda pirang itu berucap acuh seraya membereskan buku-bukunya, yang lain sweatdrop dengan julukan yang baru saja keluar dari mulit sipirang.

"mari ku bantu..." Sai yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya dengan sipirang kini berinisiatif membantu pemuda manis yang terlihat kerepotan.

"terimakasih senpai..."

"ya.. sama-sama"

"lain kali lebih berhati-hati ya" kini giliran Neji ikut ambil suara

"sekali dobe tetap dobe" mendengar kata itu keluar lagi dari orang yang sama membuat sipirang hanya nenghela nafasnya, mencoba mengacuhkan. Dia tak mau cari masalah dengan salah satu pewaris Uciha's Corp yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar dijepang. Dan juga donatur terbesar di sekolah nya.

"sudahlah sas, dia 'kan sudah minta maaf" ujar Neji bijak.

"cih.."

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu senpai..aku harus segera mengembalikan buku-buku ini kepepustakaan"

"tunggu dulu..." baru selangkah sipirang berjalan sudah harus ditunda lagi karna panggilan dari Sai. Sipirang membalikan tubuhnya, buku yang menutupinya ia turunkan agar tak menghalangi wajahnya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, "siapa namamu" lanjut Sai

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya lembut, sesaat setelah menyebutkan namanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu membungkukan badannya sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat ke4 idola sekolah itu terpaku. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggaklan para senpainya yang masih beregeming.

'manisnya...'

"ekhhemm... dia.. manis sekali"ucap Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandannya dari Naruto.

"manis kau bilang? kau ini buta atau apa, yang seperti itu kau bilang manis? ck! yang benar saja" kata Sasuke OOC.

"wow... sas... itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar dari mulutmu selama sau bulan ini, kau tahu?!" ucap Neji dengan senyum mengejek

"terserah.."

Begitulah awal pertemuan sipirang manis dengan keempat senpainya yang akan membuat hidup yang awalnya berjalan baik-baik saja menjadi entah bagaimana nantinya. Uzumaki Naruto hanya pemuda yang di besarkan dipanti asuhan. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kedua orangtuanya, entah dia punya kakak atu adik? ada dimana mereka, dan kenapa ia bisa berada dipanti asuhan. Dia tidak pernah tahu. Yang dia tahu dari ibu pantinya hanya dia di ditemukan didepan pintu panti asuhan puku 03:00 pagi disebuah keranjang dengan selembar tulisan dikertas, yang merupakan identitasnya. Pemuda itupun dapat bersekolah disekolahnya sekarng karna beasiswa yang ia dapatkan dari belajar mati-matian. Naruto hanya ingin belajar dengan baik, naik tingkat kelas dengan nilai baik, lulus nantinya juga dengan nilai yang baik, dan setelahnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Ahh... author terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'baik' rupanya.

Naruto memutuskan keluar dari panti asuhan saat ia memasuki jenjang SMA, ia ingin hidup mandiri tanpa merepotkan orang panti lagi, bekerja paruh waktu adalah kegiatan yang ia jalani setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah. Naruto juga hidup sendirian disebuah flat kecil yang ia sewa tapi cukuplah jika hanya untuknya.

*

"kyaaaaa sasuke-kun~ kau tampan sekali hari ini"

"kyaa Neji-senpai... jadikan aku pacarmu"

"kyaaa Shikamaru-senpai aku mau jadi istrimu..."

"kyaaa Sai-kun... aku amu jadi suamimu?" -_-

Seperti itulah rutinitas yang ke4 idola sekolah itu jalani setiap hari, entah saat berangkat sekolah, jam istirahat maupun saat mereka pulang. Rutinitas yang membuat mereka jengah dunia akhirat?.

Tak jauh dari mereka Naruto memakan bekalnya dengan lahap, bekal yang ia buat sendiri diflatnya tadi pagi, sengaja ia lakukan agar dapat menghemat pengeluaran. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk menyendok nasinya, dan sebelanya lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang buku yang ia baca. Tetap acuh pada teriakan fans girl and fans boy idola sekolah yang muali menggila. Ia lirikan matanya sebentar pada keribuatan yang masih satu ruangan dengannya, memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada buku yang ia baca. Karna mulai terganngu dengan tingkah orang sekitarnya yang berteriak bak menyaksikan konser grup band dipanggung besar Naruto menyumpal kedua telingaya dengan earphone yang tersambung kesmartphonnya.

"kau lihat sas, hanya dia yang mengacuhkan kita..." Ucap Sai tak habis fikir

"kau benar Sai... disaat semua orang berteriak seperti orang gila, dia malah bersikap masa bodoh" kata Neji sama herannya.

"hn.." Sasuke hanya bergumam yang entah apa artinya

"mondekusai..."

"ck..." Sai bedecak kesal "bisa tidak kau menggunakan kosa kata lain sas, bahasamu bahkan tak ada dalam kamus jepang?, dan kau Shika- berhenti menganggap semua hal merepotkan.."

"hn..."

"hoam.."

TWITCH

"hahh...terserah kalian saja"

"ck seperti kau baru mengenal mereka saja Sai, seharusnya kau sudah hafal 'kan?"

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti" sejenak suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening. tapi Sai yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai keheningan mencoba mengutaran apa yang sejak tadi ada dalam pikirannya.  
Sai melirik sepupunya sebentar "sas..."

"hn.."

"aku punya tantangan untukmu..."

"hn?"

"ya, bisa tidak kau menaklukannya?"

"hn..?"

"gah! berhentilah ber han hen saja, kau membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah"

"katakan apa maumu" ucap Sasuke to the point

"pemuda itu, bisa tidak kau mendapatkan perhatiannya?"

"pemuda? siapa maksudmu?"

"sipirang manis itu~ Na-ru-to"

"aku tidak butuh perhatiannya"

"tidak butuh atau tidak bisa?" kata Neji ikut andil seraya tersenyu remeh.

"ya! apa kau takut tidak bisa menarik perhatian satu-satunya orang uang berani membentakmu selama 2 tahun sekolah disini?"

"terserah! aku tidak tertarik padanya, dan aku tidak butuh perhatian dari pemuda bodoh sepertinya, lagipula aku ini stright bukan gay seperti kalian yang ingin mendapakan perhatian dari pemuda lainya, Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

"woooo... kau dengar Neji, bahkan baru sekali saja bertemu denganya dia sudah membuat pangeran es kita berbicara sepanjang ini, Shika.. kau dengar itu?"

"dia memamg menarik..." kata Neji

"hmmm..." Shikamaru hanya bergumam tak jelas

"dan lagipula Sas, pasangan sejenis sudah bukan hal tabu lagi dinegara kita, jadi jangan anggap kami yang meyimpang ini aneh"

"hn..."

"jadi bagaimana?"

"aku. tidak. tertarik"

"ahh ternyata kau memang takut tidak bisa mendapatkanya, dan kau PA-YAH!"

TWITCH perempatan siku-sik mencul disudut dahi Sasuke, meresa diremehkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya ia jadi terpancing.

"aku ikuti permainanmu" ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin.

Dan seringaipun mengembang di wajah pemuda pucat itu. Tanpa mereka sadarai satu diantara mereka tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tokoh utama kita, mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda manis itu sejak tadi dari tempat duduknya.

*piiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiu*

Sebenarnya Sasuke malas untuk menanggapi permainan dari pemuda pucat yang merupakan sepupunya itu, tapi karna dia paling anti dibilang pengecut maka beginilah jadinyau sekarang, dia terpaksa, sekali lagi TERPAKSA mengikuti permintaan yang dianggapnya hanya permainan saja. Mungkin jika itu orang lain akan mudah bagi seorang Uciha Sasuke untuk menaklukannya, dan itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Memangnya siapa yang berani menolak pesona seorang Uciha Sasuke? tidak ada! ya. memang belum pernah ada, baik gadis maupun pria. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, terjebak dalam ruang berukuran 10x15m persegi yang disebut perpustakaan. Ya mungkin bukan hal aneh jika Sasuke ada didalam ruangan itu karna sesungguhnyapun dia memang gemar membaca, tapi untuk kali ini.. bukan membacalah sebagi tujuannya, melainkan.. mengintai? sungguh OOC sekali kau Uciha-san.

Ya, saat ini yang Sasuke lakukan adalah memperhatikan diam-diam seorang pemuda pirang yang juga sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku perpustakaan. Karna sekarang, ceritanya sedikit berbeda dari cerita lainnya, tokoh utama kita yang biasanya berperan sebagai pemuda bodoh *digeplak* yang polos nan manis kali ini menyandang predikat murid cerdas penerima beasiswa, sekali lagi BEASISWA! wow .. wow.. wow (pake gaya cocokologi diini Talk Show) dengan eraphone yang juga menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Sesekali, irish onyxya melirik gerak-gerik sipirang, hampir saja ia memutar bola matanya ooc, 'sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan disini? menjadi stalker huh!' batinnya tak percaya. Jika bukan karna sahabat-sahabatnya dia tak akan mau melakukan hal semenjijikan ini, tak akan pernah!

Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya, mencoba mendekati sipirang dengan malas-malasan. 'yosh suke, ini akan sangat mudah. Kau hanya tinggal mendekatinya dan tak akan butuh waktu lama bahkan tak sampai 10 menit dia sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu' pikirnya narsis. Ahh .. sudah berapa kali si Uciha kita ini OOC?

"boleh aku duduk disini?" ucapnya ramah

"hmm..." hanya gumaman yang ia dapat sebagai balasan.

"apa yang kau baca dob- maksudku siapa namamu kemarin?" ucap Sasuke lagi mencoba ramah. Ya ampuuunn ini langka! sungguh.

"Naruto..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya, ia membelalakan irish saphyrenya untuk 1 detik, tapi 1 detik kemudian ia kembali normal, tak percaya jika saat ini seorang Uciha Sasuke sedang mengajaknya bicara "dan aku fikir kau tidak bodoh hanya untuk membaca saja tidak bisa" lanjut sipirang acuh sambil menunjuk cover buku yang ia baca.

'shit! memangnya siapa dia berani mangatai ku bodoh, apa dia tidak tahu otaknya saja tidak ada secuilpun dari kejeniusan seorang Uciha, sialan!' batinya murka

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mencoba tetap sabar menhgadapi pemuda yang berbeda ini. Apa pesona seorang Uciha Sasuke tidak mempan untuknya? Hah... sepertiya ini tak semudah yang dia fikirkan.  
"bo- ..."

"Sasuke-kun~" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikankata-katanya seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu menghampirinya "sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis itu.

"membaca! kau fikir apa yang dilakukkan orang diperpustakaan Sakura-chan" ucapnya

GREKK. terdengar suara kursi bergeser dari arah depannya,  
netra hitam arangnya melirik kepergian Naruto yang tanpa sepatah katapun. Seolah tak ada orang disekitarnya.

TWITCH 'what the hell is that, berani sekali dia mengabaikanku' rasanya kedutan di pelipisnya bertumpuk saking kesalnya dengan tingkah pemuda pirang itu.

TING TONG!

"sudah bel Suke-kun, mari kita kekelas" ucap Sakura, gadis yang sudah setahun ini menjadi kekasih Sasuke

"hn.."

*

"Sas, bagaimana...?" tanya Sai yang duduk dibelakag bangkunya dengan berbisik karna saat ini pelajaran sedang berjalan.

"hn..."

"aku tanya bagaimana, kau tahu? sipirang itu, Naruto" lanjut Sai masih berbisik

"hn..."

"yakkks! katakan dengan jelas!"

"aku belum mendapatkannya"  
ucap Sasuke datar

"hah? benarkah...? sudah ku bilang dia itu berbeda, ini tak akan semudah yang kau fikirkan. Kau dengar itu Neji? Shika? yaakk.. kenapa kerjaanmu hanya tidur Shikaaaa..."

BLETAK. Penghapus seukuran handphon nokia jaman dulu melayang tepat sasaran mengenai dahi Sai "ittai..."

"jangan berteriak didalam kelasku Sai " kata Sharuthobi-sensei yang sedang mengajar dikelas itu.

"ma-maaf sensei..."

"hm/mondekusai..." ucap Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

*piiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiu*

"sialan! kenapa mereka itu selalu berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa makan dikantin" umpat Naruto kesal, mulai jengah dengan kelakuan penghuni sekolah yng selalu hiteris saat para idola itu ada didekat mereka.

"eh.. ada orang ya? siapa?"

"..." tak ada jawaban

"eh! bukannya kau..."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" seorang pemuda dengan mata kuacinya menatap tajam kearah Naruto

"a- aku hanya ingin memakan beklalku dengan damai, makanya aku mencari tempat sepi. Dan taraaaaa... disinilah aku sekarang, taman belakang sekolah. Aku fikir tak aka ada orang" ucap Naruto panjang lebar sok akrab.

"ck! mondekusai.."

"eumm ano senpai... boleh kan aku makan disini?"

"ini taman sekolah, tempat umum. sipapun boleh kesini, aku tidak berhak melarangmu" katanya sambil menyesap rasa mint dari rokok yang sedari tadi terselip diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, lalu dihembuskannya kembali asap rokok itu. Heran, kenapa mereka yang merokok menghirup asapnya jika akan dihembuskan lagi. That's Freak! ya, perokok memang aneh.

"senpai... bukaknkah tidak boleh merokok diarea sekolah? lagipula merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan" kata Naruto seraya menyuapkan bekalnya kemulut.

"aku sudah kecanduan rokok dari aku SMP, tidak mudah untukku lepas dari benda ini"

"ahh begitukah...? ya itu hakmu, aku hanya mengemukkakan pendapat... heee.., ngomong-ngomong senpai... siapa namamu? bukaknkan kau salah satu dari mereka yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi berisik.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendengus, menjentikan abu diujung rokoknya.  
"Shikamaru, panggil aku Shikamaru. Hanya Shikamaru, tanpa embel-embel senpai atau apapun" titahnya

"ummmm baiklah.." ucapnya, mengapit sendok diujung mulutnya lalu tersenyum 'manis' batin Shikamaru.

"eh... boleh aku panggil Shika saja?" katanya lagi

"hmm..."

"ahh... Shika aku fikir kita bisa jadi teman baik" Naruto tersenyum, sesaat netra birunya memaku " uwaaaa... aku tidak menyangka ada bunga seindah ini tumbuh ditaman sekolah" kata Naruto seraya berlari menuju sekumpulan lily putih dengan binar dimatanya.

"lily putih, kau suka?"

"sangat, aku sangat menyukai lily, apapun warnanya... mereka ... indah"

'seperti dirimu...'

"eh? kau mengatakan sesuatu Shika?" Shikamaru menggelengken kepelanya, Neruto mengedikkan bahunya acuh"ummm bolehkah aku memetiknya satu?" pinta Naruto

"hm..." Shikamaru bergumam tak jelas tapi sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan makdunya.

"arigato..." Naruto tersenyum sangat manis.

'sepertinya aku jatuh cinta' batin seseorang.

TBC or END?

Hallooo minna... saya author baru disini, amat sangat belum ahli dalam membuat ff-_- tapi saya hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi dari otak saya... saya harap ada yag berkenan mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya atas ff abal yang saya buat . Jadi...

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Seqret Admire

Disclamer : Naru piiu kan? *bletak* ittaiii... hishhhh..  
iya iya.. Naru punya om Masashi kishimoto -_-

Rate : T

Genre : Romence, Hurt/comfort

Pair : ...xNaru Slight SasuSaku

Warning : This is BL, jadi yang tidak suka cerita sejenis silahkan tekan tombol BACK!

Piiu-chan present...

Pagi ini, Naruto berangkat sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sebagai siswa penerima beasiswa, Naruto selalu berusaha menjadi siswa teladan agar apa yang ia dapat dengan susah payah tak akan hilang begitu saja.  
Seperti saat ini, Naruto melakukan piket pagi dalam kelasnya. Menurutnya, itu termasuk misinya, 'menjadi murid teladan'. Biarkan sekali ini saja dia berperan sebagai tokoh utama yang mengagumkan dalam kualitas otak.

Setelah dirasa pekerjaannya membersihkan kelas selesai, Naruto membawa tasnya yang tadi diletakan secara sembarangan menuju bangkunya. Sedikit heran dengan benda yang tergeletak begitu saja diatasa mejanya.

Setangkai lily putih dan secarik kertas. Dengan ragu iya membaca tulisan dalam selembar kertas itu.

'malaikatkah dirimu?  
entah mengapa...  
senyummu mampu memaku segala apa yang ada padaku,  
seolah waktu brhenti saat lukisan indah itu mewarnai wajah indahmu.  
bolehkah aku memiliki senyummu, Naru...?'

"s-siapa yang melakukan ini" tanyanya entah pada siapa, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas, berlari keluar kelas... tak ada siapapun.

"mencari siapa Naru?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya, Rock Lee. Pemuda berambut mangkuk yang selalu menggembar-gemborkan semangat masa muda.

"apa kau melihat seseorang seblum kita Lee?" tanya Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa

"entah! aku juga baru saja datang, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lee

"ahh.. tidak" 'manis sekali..aku punya pengagum rahasia rupanya, khukhukhu' kekehnya dalam hati

««piiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiu»»

Shikamaru menyesap rasa mint dari rokokny, rasa mentol yang merupakan favoritnya. Ia hirup zat nikotin itu dlam-dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan lagi dengan bentuk menyerupai gelang-gelang kecil.

"hah..." menghela nafasnya yang terasa menyesakka, seakan sedang mengangkat beban berat dipundaknya. Memandangi setangkai lily putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"kenpa aku jadi aneh begini" gumamnya hanya untuk didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"arrrrrrrgggghh... kenapa aku bisa bertindak diluar kendaliku seperti tadi, aku sudah mulai gila!" Shikamaru mulai berteriak frustasi

•flashback on•

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas berjalan mondar-mandir didepan kelas, kelas yang ternyata bukan kelasnya, melainkan kelas pemuda yang mempunyai senyum hangat dan mendamaikan hati?

Menunggu siapapun yang datang untuk menanyakan sesuatu, asalkan buka pemuda itu saja.

Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis datang mendekat. Sedikit membelalakan matanya saat tahu siapa yang ada didepan kelasnya.

"S-Shika-senpai... a-ada perlu apa didepan kelasku?" tanya gadis itu dengan rona merah dipipinya

"kau teman Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan gugup

"tolong taruh ini dimejanya" kata Shikamaru seraya memberikan setangkai lily putih dah selembar kertas

Gadis itu menerimanya, menaikan alisnya bingung.

"ingat! jangan bilang pada siapapun jika aku yang melakukan ini, dan jagan coba-coba untuk membaca tulisan dikertas ini! aku akan sangat ingat wajahmu jika kita bertemu lagi, jadi jangan melakukan apa yang sudah aku larang, atau kau aka tahu akibatnya" ancamnya sadis, dan sang gadis hanya mengangguk nurut.

•flashback off•

•

Pemuda berirish shapire a.k.a Naruto duduk diberanda keramik berbentuk kursi panjang dengan tiang saka disisi kanan dan kirinya, membalikan halaman demi halaman buku yang ia baca. Acuh pada keadaan seikitar. Hingga tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang menghampirinya.

"yo! Naruto, masih ingat denganku?" sapa pemuda pucat dengan surai eboni.

"eh.. senpai...?" kata Naruto mengingat-ingat

"Sai, Uciha Sai" kata orang itu

"ahh.. Uciha-senpai, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran

"tidak usah seformal itu, panggil aku Sai saja" Sai mencoba lebih dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu

"baiklah.. Sai-senpai, ada perlu denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi

"tidak... hanya ingin menyapamu saja, mengenal lebih jauh dirimu mungkin" kata Sai dengan senyum khasnya

"ummm, begitu ya? boleh saja" ucap Naruto tak terlalu peduli sebenarnya

Tak jauh dari mereka, sosok pemuda bersurai raven berjalan dengan gaya angkuh, yang justru terlihat sangat mempesona dimata para fansnya. Tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama kita, pemuda musim panas itu bersikap acuh, memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar teriakan 'kya kya' yang lagi-lagi sangat menganggu pendengarannya.

Sosok itu melewati Naruto dan Sai, bersikap seolah-olah tak perduli dengan mereka padahal dalam hatinya sedang mengutuk sepupunya yang entah maunya apa. Sai menyuruh dirinya mendekati pemuda manis itu tapi ia sendiri ikut merayu Naruto, sialan! eh tu-tunggu, apa dia kesal dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto manis?

"Sasuke?" panggil Sai

"hn..." jawab Sasuke datar

"kesini sebentar, apa tidak ada yang mau kau katakan pada Naruto" kata sai tersenyum jahil, sementara Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"hn.." hanya gumaman (lagi)

"dia manis kan 'suke?" ucap Sai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"hn?"/TWITCH

Gumanan dari Sasuke dan kedutan dipelipis Naruto muncul bersamaan.

"aku ini laki-laki senpai, jadi jangan bilang aku begitu" ucap Naruto datar

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah Sai yang sangat tidak Uciha sekali memilih meninggalkan dua pemuda itu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sai mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"aku pergi dulu ya Naruto" pamitnya hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan

Berjalan santai nan elegan, dua pemuda dengan marga yang sama itu menapaki lantai koridor sekolah bak model yang sedang berjalan diatas cat walk tanpa suara, membuat orang yang memperhatikannya ber-nosebleed-ria.

"bagaimana misimu- sepupu?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan

"hn..." lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu sebagai jawaban

Sai mengehela nafas untuk 2 detik, mencoba mengabaikan kedutan disudut dahinya karna lagi-lagi mendapat balasan berupa gumaman saja, kemudian memulai obrolan lagi "apa kau menyerah? ahh aku tak menyangka pesonamu tak ada apa-apanya untuk sipirang" ucap Sai, terselip nada ejekan dalam kalimatnya

"hn..."

TWITCH TWITC TWITCH

"hahh... kau ternyata benar-benar Uciha ya?" kata Sai mulai lelah

"ya, dan kau.. sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang Uciha, memalukan"  
ucap Sasuke datar

"ck! meskipun aku Uciha, tapi aku tak ingin berwajah datar dan bersikap dingin sepertimu, aku tak ingin menyesal karna tak pernah tersenyum selama aku hidup didunia ini, hidup ini indah.. sayng jika dilewatkan hanya dengan bersikap selayknya Uciha seperti yang kau bilang, kau tahu? Uciha itu seperti tidak bisa menikmati hidup" ucap Sai pajang lebar

"terserah..."

"jadi bagaimana...?" Sai belum menyerah

"kau ini brisik sekali! lagipula, kau ini maunya bagaimana? kau menyuruhku mendekatinya, tapi kau sendiri merayunya juga!" kata Sasuke bersungut-sungut

"ya... aku kan juga ingin kenal lebih dekat dengan Naruto, siapa tahu dia lebih tertarik padaku.. haha" Sai membeka diri

"ambil saja, lagipula dari awal aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik padanya. Kau yang memintaku mendekatinya" ucap Sasuke ketus

"wooo... kau harus tetap mendekatinya, bila dia lebih tertarik padaku itu masalah nanti. Kau hanya tinggal membuktikan padaku, bahwa memang tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu" tantang Sai masih dengan kenarsisannya "lagipula, kenapa kau kesal jika aku mendekati Naruto, cemburu heh?" lanjut Sai dengan picingan dimatanya

"kau bercanda? sudah ku bilang aku ini stirght, aku takan merubah haluan hanya karna pemuda dobe itu kau tahu!, jika aku kesa itu karna kau seolah-olah sedang meremehkanku, Uciha tidak suka diremehkan!" Sasuke mula geram

"hahaha... lihat wajahmu Uciha-san... aku baru tahu ada ekspresi lain diwajahmu selain datar" ejek Sai

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tajam pemuda yang mirip dirinya, sementara Sai memalingkan wajah berpura-pura tidak peduli.

««piiupiiupiiupiiupiupiiupiiu»»

Beberapa hari ini Shikamaru mempunyai kebiasan baru yang gemar ia lakukan, memperhatikan Naruto, pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya, cielah.

Saat Narutomembaca buku diperpustakaan, makn ramen dikantin sekolah atau makan bekal yang dia bawa sendiri dari rumah saat ditaman belakang sekolah. Setelahnya melihat pemuda manis itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga lily yang mulai mekar kelaopaknya. Dan saat Naruro tetawa renyah jika sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya atau sekedar tersenyum. Melihat berbagai ekspresi yang terlukis diwajah manisnya, sungguh membuat pemuda bermata kuaci itu menjadi lebih hidup.

Tubuh Shikamaru menegang saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang denga mata sebiru langit tanpa awan itu, cepat-cepat ia alih kan pandangnnya kelain arah agar tindakanya yang dapat dikataka sebagai penguntit itu tidak diketahui oleh objeknya. "ck sial, dasar bodoh!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri

•

Naruto berjalan Santai menuju kelsanya, memasuki kelas tanpa firasat apapun. Memunguti sampah kertas yang berserakan akibat ulah teman-temannya yang tidak bertanggung jawab lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia kembali berjalan, mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruang kelas. Hanya ada seorang gadis duduk bangku paling pojok. Menuju bangkunya sendiri dengan tenang, Naruto mematung untk beberapa detik. Diambilnya benda yang tergeletak dimejanya.

"lagi-lagi bunga ini lagi dan selembar kertas" gumamnya "hey... kau tahu siapa yang meletekan ini disini" tanya Naruto pada satu-satunya orang dikelas selain dirinya. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

Naruto membuka lipatan kertas yang sudah pasti dari pengagum rahasianya.

' Kau tahu Naru? Sesekali aku suka mengamatimu yang sedang sibuk dengan buku teks di perpustakaan. Aku sering mencuri pandang waktu kau sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu, tertawa renyah dengan mereka, andai saja tawa itu kau tunjukan saat bersamaku. Aku juga sering melihatmu makan rameen dikantin atau sekedar makan roti melon dan jus jeruk ditaman belakang sekolah. Jika saja aku bisa menemanimu makan siang. Akan kupilihkan menu makanan yang wajib mengandung sayuran. Bukan makanan berlemak yang seeing kau makan itu. Aku lebih suka kau makan bekal yang kau bawa dari rumah Naru...  
kau ing saat pertama kali kita bertemu? adalah saat kau dan aku harus duduk berhadapan : mau tak mau harus saling berpandangan. Aku khawatir kau bisa menangkap binar lain dari mataku. Jika kau pandangi dengan dalam sekian lama, bisa-bisa rasa baru saja muncul tapi entah kenapa begitu menyesakkan— menguak ke udara.  
Meski tanpa harus saling memandang mata, ketahuilah bahwa kau dan hal-hal kecil tentangmu tak pernah tersingkir dari kepalaku. Mulai saat itu, aku ingin menciptakan momen agar kita bisa kembali bersama. Memendam rasa seperti ini kadang membuatku merasa gila'

Kata-kata yang tersusun rapi itu seola-olah ditulis oleh seseorang yang sangat dekt dengn Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu penasaran tingkat akut.

"sebenarnya siapa kau? aku sangat ingin tahu dirimu" ucapnya lirih

•

"Shikakah?" sapa Naruto pada pemuda yag sedang tertidur direrumputan belakan sekolah

"..." tak ada jawaban

Naruto mengamati wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat "ahh ternyata benar, kau tidur Shika?" tanyanya lagi

"..." masih tak ada jawaban

"Shikaaaaaa..." ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak seraya menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Shikamaru

"ennngh..."

"eh Shika... kau bangun"

"kenapa kau mengagngguku Naruto... apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku mengantuk" kata Shikamaru kesal

"aisssshhh kau ini... ayo banguuuunn temani aku makan" pinta Naruto

"kau kan bukan bayi Naru... makan sendiri saja" kata Shikamari masih bertahan dengan possisinya

"aku membawa bekal banyak... ayo makan denganku" Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekalnya

"aku tidak lapar" ucap Shikamaru datar

"ayolaah Shikaaaa..."

"ishhhh... " desis Shikamaru tapi tetap terbangun dari tidurnya.

"khukhukhukhu..." Naruto terkeleh "Shika... kau tahu? sudah 2 hari ini aku mendapatkan bunga dan selembar tulisan dari seseorang, dari tulisannya seperti dia yang sudah sangat tahu kebiasaanku, kira-kira siapa ya?" lanjut Naruto menceritakan tentang penganggum rahasianya.

Shikamaru mendengus geli, 'bodoh' batinnya menyuapkan nasi dan udang katsu dari kotak bekal Naruto

"aku lumayan jika dalam pelajaran, tapi kalu untuk masalah seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Shika, aku bodoh" ucapnya lagi

'kau memang bodoh Naruto' batinnya lagi

««piiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiu»»

Hujan ders mengguyur jalanan Konoha sore itu, membuat Naruto yang memang pulang paling akhir terpaksa terjebak disekolah. Menunggu hujam sedikit reda agar sergam mikikny satu-satunya tidak basah terkena air hujan.

Tidak sadr jika ada orang lain tak jauh darinya, Naruto menyibukan diri dengan membaca buku.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya hujan sedikit mereda.. Naruto memutuskan berlari menerjang hujan gerimis.

"ck dobe!" umpat orang itu

Naruto masih berlari cepat-cepat menuju halte bus dekat sekolahnya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah motor lengkap dengan pengendaranya berhenti disampingnya.

"naik!" nadanya bukan sebuah tawaran tapi perintah

"eh.. Sasuke senpai, tidak usah aku akan menunggubus lewat saja" kata Naruto menolak secara halus

"ck dobe! cepat naik" kata Sasuke tak mau ditolak

"isssh dasar teme! sudah kubilang aku naik bus saja"

"kau pikir jam segini masih ada bus yang akan lewat ?" tanya Sasuke ketus

"ummmm..." Naruto masih berfikir

"naik aau ku tinggal, dan kau akan sampai pagi disini"

"baiklah..." putus Naruto akhirnya

Perjalanan dilewatkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dengan keheningan, "rumahku didepan situ senpai" kata Naruto saat sudah sampai digerbang gedung tempat flatnya berada

"hn..." balasnya

Motor Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan gerbang' Naruto langsung turu dari motor itu lalu membungkukkan badan.

"arigato senpai..." ucapanya

"hn.."

Naruto berniat langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke

"tunggu..." tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan, langkahnya berhentikarna panggilan Sasuke. Membalikan badannya tanpa bersuara, tapi wajahnya mengambarkan raut bertanya-tanya.

"jadilah kekasihku..."

To be contunue...

akhir kata...

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Motor Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan gedung dimana flat pemuda blonde itu berada, Naruto langsung turun dari motor Sasauke lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Arigato Senpai..." ucapanya

"hn.."

Naruto berniat langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke

"tunggu..." tapi baru selangkah ia berjalan, langkahnya berhenti karna panggilan Sasuke.

Membalikan badannya tanpa bersuara, tapi wajahnya menggambarkan raut bertanya-tanya.

"jadilah kekasihku..."

Please, Come Back for me!

Disclamer: Naru milik piiu kan? *clingukan* #bletak ittaiii... iya iya Naru milik om kishi tapi ff ini fix milik piiu sumvah!

Rated: T

Pair: ...xNaru slight SasuSaku

Genre: Romence, Hurt/comfort

Warning: typo bertebaran dimana-mana, ff abal, ide pasaran, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan laiinya, 'n This is ff BL/ YAOI jadi yang tidak suka cerita sejenis silahkan tekan tombol BACK!

Piiu-chan present...

Happy reading ^,^

"Maaf...?" ucap Naruto bermaksud menanyakan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan, takut-takut ia salah dengar.

"Ck...! jadilah kekasihku" kata Sasuke sedikit menaikan volume suaranya

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar senpai?" tanya Naruto lagi belum yakin

"Ku rasa kau tidak tuli dobe" kata Sasuke datar

"Yak teme! aku dengar. Tapi aku hanya tidak yakin kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke si pengeran es idola sekolah" kata Naruto bersungut-sungut

"Ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga ya dan jika kau memang tidak tuli berarti kau dobe, benar-benar dobe!" Sasuke berucap datar

"Memperhatikanmu? jika mendengar teriakan menjijikan para fansmu setiap hari kau sebut memperhatikan jawabanya iya!" Naruto mendecih "dan beginikah cara Uchiha menyatakan cinta? sungguh mengagumkan" Naruto memicingkan irish birunya, ia berkata dengan nada mengejek

"Uchiha tidak suka bertele-tele" kata Sasuke mengabaikan kalimat ejekan Naruto

"Oh begitu ya? kau fikir karna kau seorang Uchiha lalu aku terkesan begitu, merasa terbang karna orang sepertimu menyatakan cinta padaku? yang benar saja, aku tidak akan tertarik pada seseorang hanya karna ketampanan dan kepopuleran saja, apalagi yag sejenis denganku! lagi pula atas dasar apa kau mengatakan 'jadilah kekasihku' sementara kita dekat saja tidak, bahkan kita hanya bertemu tidak sampai lima kali. Itupun tak saling menyapa. Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" ucapnya tepat sasaran

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya geram, kalau bukan karna tantangan Sai dia tidak akan mau merendah kan diri didepan orang lain, apalagi seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu saja, itupun hanya bertemu tiga atau empat kali. Eh tunggu! merendahkan diri? what MERENDAHKAN DIRI! Damn! yang benar saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke merendahkan diri, demi rambut panjang nan klimis itachi Sasuke tidak pernah merendahkan diri didepan siapapun! even dengan keluarganya sendiri. Lalu ini apa? benarkah hanya karna tantangan konyol sepupunya? iya iya! pasti hanya karna itu, bukan karna sebab lain, sebab lain? adakah?

"Ya! aku memang ingin kau jadi kekasihku, memangnya kenapa jika kita baru beberapa kali bertemu, toh suka tidak selalu karna intensitas berapa kali kita bertemu" 'cih suka! yang benas saja. aku straight, batin Sasuke menyangkal

"Kau benar, suka memang tidak selalu karna kau dan aku terbiasa bersama, tapi untuk kasus ini... aku sungguh-sunggh meragukanmu" kata Naruto masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya

"Jadi kau menerimaku atau tidak, tidak usah banyak bicara" Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto, dia mulai kesal, sesaat tubuhnya terpaku

onyx bertemu shaphire

'mata yang indah' batin Sasuke

Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan sikap orang yang baru saja menginginkannya jadi kekasih. Apa dia serius, beginikah caranya?

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari bajuku Senpai..."

Sasuke yang baru menyadari dirinya lepas kendali, langsung membenahi dirinya seraya mengucapakan kata "maaf"

"Beri aku waktu,sebenarnya aku tidak perduli kau gadis ataupun pria, suka memang tak menuntun gender kan? dan lagipula sepertinya menarik jika aku jadi kekasih idola sekolah sepertimu... " nadanya terdengar mengejek

"Aku tidak suka menunggu" kata Sasuke dingin

"Terserah padamu, jika mau.. beri aku waktu aku akan memberikan jawabannya dalam 3 hari, kita lihat.. apakah aku bisa berbalik suka padamu dalam 3 hari atau tidak" kata Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung

"Sial...!"

Sementara Naruto berjalan sedikit pelan, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sedikit aneh. 'mata itu... seperti ingin menyedotku' batinnya

««piiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiu»»

Manik biru seindah langit tanpa awan itu masih tertutup kelopak berwarna tan, sementera tubuh yang lebih mungil dari pemuda kebanyakan masih meringgkuk diatas ranjang berukuran sedang miliknya, terbungkus selimut bergambar rubah ekor sembilan. Siluman dalam anime favoritnya.

KRING! KRING!

"enngggghh..." untuk menit pertama setelah alarm dalam smartphonenya berbunyi, surai blonde itu menyembul dari balik selimut, menit kedua setengah tubuhnya terlihat, menit ketiga manik saphirenya terbuka...

kedip

kedip

"engh..." Naruto mendesah lagi seraya menarik tangannya keatas kuat-kuat "sudah pagi ya?" gumamnya

Meraih smarthphone dari atas meja belarnya, mengaktifkannya untuk melihat jam, pukul 06:00 am.

"GYAAAAAAAA... aku terlambat!" (itu masih pagi kali nar, gua aja berangkatnya jam 7-_-)

SKIP TIME!

Bagi Naruto, jam enam adalah jam dimana ia harus sudah sampai disekolah, tidak masalah jika ia harus menunggu security sekolah membukakan gerbang untuknya. Karna sebagai murid teladan, berangkat pagi itu penting! Tapi karna tadi pagi dia terbangung pada pukul enap pagi, Naruto samapi sekolahnya pada pukul setengah tujuh.

Naruto berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya, meskipun jam setengah tujuh masih pagi bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Tinggal beberapa meter dari kelasnya, dia melihak sosok pemuda bersurai raven berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya hingga saat ia telah sampai disamping tempat duduknya, lagi-lagi bunga lily dan secarik kertas dengan tulisan itu sudah tergeletak apik diatas mejanya.

"mungkinkah...?" gumamnya

««piiupiiupiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiippiiu»»

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, empat pemuda idola sekolah itu berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah berniat memberi makan cacing-cacing diperut mereka, mengabaikan teriakan ala fans girl yang membuat kuping mereka sedkit berdengung.

Setelah sampai dikantin, mereka mendudukan bokong mereka disatu tempat yang sudah diclame hanya milik Sasuke cs .

"Kau sudah mendapatkanya Sas?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke

"Sedikit lagi" jawab Sasuke

"Wow.. benarkah?" tanya Sai lagi tak yakin

"Kau fikir aku berbohong, kheh.. kita lihat saja nanti, dan saat aku berhasil mendapatkannya... apa imbalan untukku?" ucap Sasuke menantang

"Kau yakin sekali tuan Uchiha! baiklah... jika kau berhasil..kita akan menjadi pembantumu selama seminggu" Ucap Sai lantang

"Hieeee kita? lo aja kali, gw ama shika mah ogah" kata Neji sedeng

"Ap-apa...? kalian tidak setia kawan!" Sai pundung dipojokan

"Yang membuat kesepakatan kan hanya kau dan Sasuke, jadi jangan bawa-bawa kami berdua" kata Neji lagi

"Shikaaaa..." Sai memohon sambil menggoangkan lengan Shikamaru

"Ck.. mondekusai... bisakah kalian tidak mempermainkan perasaan seseorang!" ucap Shikamaru berusaha datar.

"memangnya kenapa?" kali ini yang prtanyaan mencul dari mulut Sasuke "kau menyukainya" lanjut Sasuke diikuti tatapan bertanya-tanya dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Eh... kau menyukainya Shika? ya .. aku fikir memang tidak ada yang akan menagbaikan pemuda semansis dirinya sih... hehe" kini Sai berucap sambil menerawang, membayankan betapa manisnya Naruto

"Aku akan taman belakang" kata Shikamaru akhirnya

'kau menyukainya...' batin Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari pemuda nanas itu.

««piiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiu»»

Shikamaru berjalan gontai menuju taman belakang,mengucapkan kata 'sial' berkali-kali karna tak mampu menyangkal kebenaran bahwa dia menyukai Naruto. Tak menyadari sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu tidur direrumputan taman . Shikamaru berjalan mendekati sosok yang erlihat pulas dari kejauhan.

Deg! Naruto...

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara" pemuda bermata kuaci itu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah tubuh Naruto yang terlelap. Memperhatika setiap inci wajah pemuda itu dari jarak 30 senti.

'Indah...' gumamnya lirih

"engh..."

Tubuh Shikamaru sedikit menegang saat mamik kuacinya menangkap kelopak berwarna tan itu terbuka, menampakan irish biru yang mampu memaku pergerakan Shikamaru.

"ngh.. Shika... kau disini" tanya Naruto, lalu bangun dari posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Naruto lagi

"hemmm" hanya gumaman yang Shikamaru berikan "maksudku tidak terlalu" ralatnya

"hhehe.. aku mengantuk, jadi aku tidur disini" kata Naruto menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya

"hmm"

"Shika... sepertinya aku sudah tau siapa orang itu, orang yang selalu mengirimiku bunga lily" ucap Naruto tanpa memandang Shikamaru

Seketika itu tubuh Shikamaru menegang (lagi) mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto, mungkinkah dia sudah tau bahwa dirinyalah-..

"dia adalah Sasuke-Senpa"

-pengagum rahasianya.

Mata Shikamaru membelalak lebar tidak percaya, Sasuke dia bilang? "k-kenapa kau bisa menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke?"

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya keluar dari kelasku, saat aku masuk kedalam tak ada siapapun disana dan seperti biasa bunga lily dan selembar kertas sudah ada diatas mejaku, bukankah itu berarti Sasuke-Senpailah orangnya?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Shikamaru hanya pasrah dengan keadaan, Shikamaru berfikir tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba mengaku bahwa sebenarnya dialang orangnya, pengagum rahasia itu.

"Shikaaa~ kenapa kau diam saja" tanya Naruto heran ketika Shikamaru hanya diam tanpa kata. Diam tanpa kata? kyak judul laguu~ teretotettoret teretotettoret..

okeh lupakan!

"Ahh tidak Naru.. aku hanya senang kau sudah tau siapa orang yang selama ini mengirmkanmu hal-hal aneh itu" ucap Shikamaru, nadanya terdengar menyedihkan

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum "ahh Shika, kau mau kubacakan isi surat tadi pagi," lanjutnya

'aku sudah tahu Naru, ck! kenapa kau begitu bodoh... ahh tidak. Aku yang bodoh! kenapa disaat kau sudah begitu dekat, aku justru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?' batin Shikamaru miris

"-ka Shika..."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "hm..."

"kenapa kau suka sekali melamun sih? mau tau tidak"

"ya! bacakan!

"ekhemm.."Naruto mulai membacakannya

'Pagi itu.. aku melihatmu berlari keluar kelas, menggenggam bunga lily dan selembar kertas surat yang kuberikan untukmu. Aku lihat rona merah dikedua pipi yang dihiasi kumis kucing itu, ahh.. apa kau senang dengan apa yang kuberika? bolehkan aku berharap, Naru..?

Kau barangkali tak menyadari betapa aku memperhatikanmu. Kau memang tak perlu tahu

Kuakui. Sesekali pikiranku melayang begitu saja ke suatu tempat yang kuharap bisa dinamai "Kita"

Jika "kita" itu memang ada. Kuharap, langkah yang kuambil saat ini memang mengarah ke sana. Kau memang selalu mengisi pikiranku. Aku ingin melakukan ini dan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya jalan terbaik menurutku adalah diam, mengamatimu.

Menyukaimu tanpa pernah mengungkapkannya — membuatku tahu: cinta yang paling baik adalah cinta yang tetap sederhana.

Jika toh aku harus merelakanmu, paling tidak aku pernah mengusahakanmu dalam pengharapan.

Bersama atau tidaknya kita nanti, percayalah.. aku tak pernah menyesali. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau apapun yang terjadi. Hingga saatnya tiba nanti, saat keberanian itu sudat dapang pada diriku.. aku akan berdiri didepanmu, aku aka dengan lantanh.. bahwa akulah orangnya. Akulah pecundang yang selama ini mencintaimu dalam diam.

Ahh.. aku tidak tau, hanya bertemu denganmu beberapa kali saja sudah bisa membuatku menjadi aneh begini. Entah apa yang terjadi sampa-sampai aku dapat menuliska kata-kata picisan semacan ini padamu. Tapi kufikir, cinta mungkin... memang segila ini.

kau percaya kan ungkapan "love at the first sight"?'

"selesai..." Naruto tersenyum sesaat setelah membacakan tulisa yang ternyata Shikamarulah pembuatnya "aku menyukainya Shika, semua yang ia tulis untukku.. meskipun hanya kalimat sederhana... tapi tepat sasaran mengenai hatiku" lanjutnya

"kau yakin bahwa Sasukelah orangnya?" tanya Shikmaru masih berusaha membuat Naruto berubah fikiran, Shikamaru berfikir sejenak, inikah jawabanya saat dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan kalimat 'Jika toh aku harus merelakanmu, paling tidak aku pernah mengusahakanmu dalam pengharapan' yang ia tulis direntetan surat yang ia berikan pada Naruto

"ummm..." Naruto berfikri sejenak "ummmmmh " kemudian ia mengannguk mantap

"Kemarin dia mengantarku pulang... lalu dia bilang ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya, dan kau tahu Shika.. awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi disaat mataku bertatpan langsung dengan mata hitamnya.. jantugku serasa berhenti berdetak, apa itu bisa disebut suka Shika?" jelas Naruto lagi diakhiri kalimat yang menghancurkan hati pemuda berambut nanas itu

"Mungkin..." ucapanya lirih 'kau menyukainya Naru.. lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?' batinya menjerit "jangan terlalu cepat percaya pada seseorang yang baru beberapa kali saja kau temui" ucap Shikamaru lagi, memilih pasrah dengan keadaan..karna dia fikir. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ia mengaku. Bahwa sebenarnya dialah orang itu, bukan Sasuke. Itu akan terdengan konyol bukan?

"eh?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa dengan apa yang telah kau yakini, karna jika saat itu terjadi.. aku tidak akan datang untuk menghiburmu" Shikamaru beridi dari tempat duduknya "aku pergi.." lalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan raut wajah 'tidak mengerti' terhgambar jelas diwajahnya

"Sial! bodoh! kau bodoh Shika!.. bodoh!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri

««piiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiiupiupiiup»»

Pemuda bersurai raven itu mendreble? bola disepanjang koridor sekolah, saat itu semua siswa sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Ia yang bosan memilih bermain basket karna belum ingin pulang kerumahnya. Samapi sebuah suara memanggilnya..

"Senpai~" yang ternyata adalah Naruto

Sasuke membalikan badannya, melihat pemuda manis itu beridiri tidak jauh darinya.

"hn?" dua huruf itu lagi, dan wajahnya tetap data. Sasuke fikir, dia sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura ramah pada pemuda itu, toh hasilnya sama saja.

"Apa tawaranmu yang kemarin masih berlaku?" tanya Naruto

"hn" otak jeniusnya mencerna maksud dari sipirang, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seorana Sasuke paham akan hal itu.

"aku mau jadi kekasihmu.." putus Naruto pada akhirnya, meskipun masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.. ia tetap memilih menerima Sasuke.

"ini bahkan belum tiga hari dobe, apa kau secepat itu berbalik menyukaiku hn?" kata Sasuke mengejek, dalam hati ia menyeingai.

"Ck! kau ini.. sebenarnya kau itu serius atau tidak" tanya Naruto ketus

"Ya! tentu saja aku serius" diam sesaat.. "mau bermain bersama kekasih barumu?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendreble bola basketnya

"siapa takut.."

To be continue...

Selamat malam minna.. eh pagi ya? *clingukan* hehe gomen saya dateng kyak hantu... abis baru selelai ngetik dan gasabar buat publish... khukhkhukhukhu...

bagaimana? makin gajelas? ahh saya tahu... hahaha maklu. saya hanya author baru yang sangat amatir.

Yosh! segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, piiu mau bales review yang ga log-in dulu...

"Hunkailovers"  
Oouuuu sasuke agresipppppp :Uciha emang gitu , khukhukhukhu...

"Kuro SNL"  
hohohoho shikamaru lebih keren nih daripada sasuke... dia bertindak cepat XD lanjuuut : Shika pas diawak emg lebih keren dari Sasu, tapi liat aja kelanjutannya nanti, muehehehe

"arashilovesn"  
waaaah jadi belum tentu ya ini sasunari atau shikanaru...  
hohoho shikamaru jadi penggemar rahasia...  
woaa sasuke langsung nyatain?  
lanjuut lanjuuuut -Forever Love Sasunaru- : khukhukhu, kita liat aja kelanjutannya nanti, masih jadi misteri,

"Neko-Chan"  
cieee sasuke nembak naru-chan cieeee neeext #WeDoCareAboutSN : ini udah lanjut ^,^ Guest lanjuuuuuut: ini udah lanjut :)

Guest lanjuut: ini udah lanjut :)

Retnoelf Next...: ini udah next kok :)

Dan terimakasih yang masih setia baca dan review fic abal saya, Akhir kata...

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Naru piiu kan? *bletak* ittaiii... hishhhh..  
iya iya.. Naru punya om Masashi kishimoto -_-

Rate : T

Genre : Romence, Hurt/comfort

Pair : ...xNaru Slight SasuSaku

Warning : This is BL, jadi yang tidak suka cerita sejenis silahkan tekan tombol BACK!

o

o

Piiu-chan present...

o

o

Happy reading^^,

o

o

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Naruto menerima Sasuke menjadi keksihnya, semua berjalan biasa-biasa saja, bahkan hubungan merekapun demikian. Sasuke sangat jarang menemui Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak teralu mempermasalahkan itu. Mungkin Sasuke sibuk, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu anak kelas X1b itu? dia bilang, dia melihat Sasuke-senpai dan Sakura-senpai berciuman di dalam kelas. Katanya ..mereka sangat panas." Sayup-sayup, Naruto mendengar 2 orang siswi yang sedang bergosip dikoridor sekolah yang ia lewati. Sedikit memelankan langkahnya bermaksud ingin mendengar lebih banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan tentang kekasih barunya.

"Ya. Aku dengar juga begitu, tapi itu masih gosip. Belum terbukti sepenuhnya." kata siswa lainnya.

Perasaanya sedikit lega mendengar penuturan sisiwi itu, 'ternyata hanya gosip' batin Naruto. Kemudian ia melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah yang lebih normal.

o

o

o

"Aku sudah berhasil menjadikannya kekasih, jadi bersiaplah menjadi pelayanku untuk sebulan kedepan, Uchiha Sai." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hahh... aku fikir ini akan sedikit sulit. Tapi ternyata pesona Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak bisa diragukan," Sai menghela nafas kasar, meremas surai hitamnya dengan kuat. "Baiklah, baiklah... jadi sekarang, apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan Muda Sasuke." lanjut Sai lemas.

"Bawakan tasku." kata Sasuke seraya melemparkan tasnya kearah Sai.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya saat dia menerimamu, Sasuke." kali ini Neji yang bertanya, saat ia baru datang bersama Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jadi bagaimana ceritanya saat dia menerimamu, Sasuke?' Neji." sebuah suara mengintrupsi 4 pemuda yang sedang duduk santai didalam kelas. Menirukan dialog Neji dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Sa-sakura..." ucap Sai gugup.

"Oh-haii Sakura, maksudku ya? kau tanyakan saja pada Sai dan Sasuke." kata Neji ikut gugup.

Sakura menatap tajam Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. Lalu berhenti tepat dimanik kelam kekasihnya.

"Suke... katakan padaku." kata Sakura tegas.

"Kami hanya sedang bertaruh. Sai yang memulainya." jawab Sasuke santai.

"A-aku kan hanya ingin be-bermain-main dengan Sasuke saja, " Sai menghela nafas ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Lagipula, Sasuke bisa menolaknya jika dia mau, tapi dia tidak. Jadi yang lebih berhak disalahkan adalah keksaihmu." kata Sai lagi membela diri.

Sementara Shikamaru yang tidak terlibat dalam obrolan itu, hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Merutuki sikap ceroboh Naruto yang begitu bodoh menerima Sasuke yang hanya mempermainkannya saja.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ini kan hanya permainan saja. Dan tidak akan berlangsung lama. Jadi berhenti menatap Sai seperti itu, kau membuatnya takut." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ketiga temannya bersama Sakura. Tapi sedetik kemudian, kekasih pinknya itu mengejarnya.

o

o

"Siapa?." tanya Sakura to the point.

"Siapa, siapa?." ucap Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Seseorang yang kau jadikan taruhan dengan Sai?." kata Sakura lagi.

"Naruto, anak kelas X-A." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Oh dia ternyata," Sakura bergumam "kuperingatkan padamu 'Suke. Jangan macam-macam dibelakangku." ancam Sakura.

"Hn..."

o

o

o

o

Seperti biasa, Naruto pulang ketika sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Setelah sebelumnya membersihkan ruang kelasnya, kini Naruto berjalan santai dengan tas yang ia bawa dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sepertinya akan hujan." gumam Naruto seraya menatap langit yang agak mendung.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Naruto berjalan menuju halte dekat sekolahnya.

Ckiit!

Seperti de' javu, sebuah motor berhenti tepat disampingnya, motor yang sama dan pengendara yang sama pula. Sama seperti pada saat pertama mereka pulang bersama.

"Naik!." titah pemuda berirish onix a.k.a Sasuke.

"Eh, senpai? kenapa belum pulang?." tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

Entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Kenapa ia masih berada disekitar sekolahnya. Saat bel pulang berbunyi 2 jam yang lalu, ia melihat Naruto masih sibuk dengan bukunya didalam kelas, memperhatikan pemuda itu diam-diam. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, saat Sakura menginginkanya untuk pulang bersamapun Sasuke beralasan masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan padahal nyatanya tidak. Hingga akhirnya Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan pulang, Sasuke kembali berkeliaran disekitar kelas Naruto, memeperhatikan pemuda itu sibuk dengan alat kebersihan.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Meminta, oh tidak! memerintah kekasih 'pura-puraya' untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Cepat naik saja, dan jangan banyak bertanya." kata Sasuke datar.

"Ugh.. baiklah." ucap Naruto canggung.

"Pegangan! jika kau tidak ingin mati karna aku bukan pengendara motor yang lamban." ucap Sasuke, dengan ragu-ragu Naruto berpegangan hanya pada sisi-sisi jaket yang Sasuke kenakan.

o

o

o

Keheningan melanda, 10 menit berlalu dan belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto jengah karna notabennya Naruto yang memang cerewet tidak menyukai keheningan.

"Umm senpai, boleh aku bertanya." tanya Naruto takut-takut. Ya. karna semenjak menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sikap Naruto memang sedikit melembut.

"Katakan saja." kata Sasuke.

"A-ano.. apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Sakura-senpai? kemarin aku mendengar 2 orang siswi mebicarakan sesuatu tentang kalian." tanya Naruto masih dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?." tanya Sasuke tak begitu antusias.

"Umm mereke bilang.. ka-kalian berciuman." Naruto menunduk sesaat setelah mengakatakan hal itu.

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang, namun hanya sedetik. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah kembali kekeadaan normalnya.

"Jangan dengarkan!. Itu tidak benar. Dan untukmu, sebaiknya tidak usah menjadi orang yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain.. Dobe." kata Sasuke datar.

"Yakk, Teme!. Siapa yang kau bilang menguping, huh?. Telingaku ini masih bagus untuk mendengar pembicaaan orang dalam jarak 5 meter meskipun mereka hanya berbisik, asal kau tahu saja." kata Naruto merajuk, seraya melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Menyilangkanya didepan dada lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada sisi jalan. bibirnya mengerucut karna jengkel.

Dari kaca spion Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto, ahh sepertinya kau mulai terkena 'virus' Uchiha-san.

"Apa kau ingin mati, Dobe? pegangan bodoh." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perduli, kau menyebalkan." mulut Naruto masih komat-kamit sepanjang jalan, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus geli.

Tapi tunggu! apa ini tidak aneh? Kenapa dirinya begitu cepat menyangkalnya? padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia bilang pada kekasihnya jika ini tak akan lama, jadi jika sekarang Naruto tahu tentang kebenaranya, bukankan itu tidak menjadi masalah? astaga! apa dia...

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyingkirkan pikiran bodoh dalam otaknya. Dia masih normal. Dia masih normal. Dia masih normal. Begitulah mantra yang ia ucapkan sepanjang perjalanan. Sasuke hanya ingin bermain lebih lama. Batinya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

o

o

~~~~~~~~~~~piiu-chan~~~~~~~~~~~

o

o

"Kenapa aku jarang melihat Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini, ya?." Naruto bergumam sendiri, sesaat ia mendudukukan diri direrumputan taman belakang sekolah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto mendengar langkah kaki yng mendekat kearahnya, Namun saat ia menolehkan pandangan kearah datangnya suara, pemilik langkah kaki itu sudah berjalan kearah sebaliknya.

"Shika..." panggil Naruto saat ia melihat tampak belakang tubuh tegap seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu berdiam diri untuk beberapa detik, kemudian berbalik kearah Naruto.

"Ahh ternyata benar kau." kata Naruto seraya menghela nafas lega.

"Ya, memang aku." ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Sini..." ucap Naruto, menepuk rerumputan disebalah tempat yang ia duduki.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia sedang tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto saat ini. Meskipun tidak terlalu kentara, sesungguhnya hatinya terluka saat tahu Naruto menerima pernyataan cinta palsu dari Sasuke.

Dengan langkah enggan, Shikamaru menghampiri Narto dan duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Mau roti?." tawar Naruto seraya menyodorkan sebungkus roti melon. Shikamaru menerimanya, menyobek bungkusan itu lalu memakanya dengan perlahan. Sama seperti dengan yang dilakukan Naruto.

Hening sesaat, keduanya sibuk menikmati roti melon yang terasa sangat enak jika sedang lapar. Menyeruput jus jeruk yang Naruto beli juga bersamaan dengan roti melonnya.

"Shika..." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hmm." Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau memang menghindariku?." ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Shikamaru.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagipula.. kenapa aku harus menghindarimu." bohong Shikamaru.

"Entahlah... aku merasa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau sedang ada masalah? kau terlihat lebih.. tidak bersemangat. Yaaa.. kau memang selalu tidak bersemangat sih, tapi untuk kali ini lebih dari hari-hari sebelumnya." Naruto terkikik sendiri membayangkan Shikamru yang selalu menganggap segalanya merepotkan.

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan sok tahu! aku baik-baik saja." kata Shikamaru bohong lagi.

"Begitukah?, atau jangan-jangan...," Naruto terbelalak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandagannya kearah Shikamaru "A-apa kau... merasa jijik denganku, karna aku menerima Sasuke-senpai padahal kami sama-sama lelaki?." lanjutnya lirih. Wajahnya menunduk dan terlihat sendu.

Mata kuaci pemuda nanas itu melebar, kemudian iapun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Tak menyangka Naruto akan berfikir seperti itu. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia jijik dengan Naruto jika pada kenyataannya mereka sama.

"Naru... apa yang kau katakan. Kau salah paham. Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak pernah merasa jijik sedikitpun terhadapmu. Jadi hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu. Dan harus kubilang berapa kali jika aku tidak menghindarimu." Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa kau menghindariku," kata Naruto kekeh dengan pemikirannya, wajahnya yang tadi lesu perlahan menampilkan senyum khasnya yang menawan "Tapi yasudahlah, jadi kau tidak akan menghindariku lagi 'kan?." tanya Naruto saat moodnya sudah membaik.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya panjang, lelah menghadapi Naruto yang keras kepala.

"Terserah kau sajalah..." Naruto menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat.

"Tapi Shika... kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?." tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat ekspresi Naruto. 'Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika kau terus menampakan wajah manismu itu, Naru' batinnya miris. Kemudian pemuda dari klan Nara itu bernjak dari duduknya, menepuk pelan bokongnya membersihkan rumput yang menempel.

Shikamaru berdiri tepat didepan Naruto yang masih duduk, kemudian mencondongkan padannya sedikit karna posisinya yang lebih tinggi, "Aku baik-baik saja, Naru... " ucap Shikamaru seraya mengacak surai pirang Naruto, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang merajuk karna tatanan rambutnya dirusak.

"Shika, aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa?." gumam Naruto lirih saat melihat punggung Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh.

o

o

o

Shikamaru berjalan santai dioridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua sosok yang begitu sangat dikenalnya. Sahabatnya Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura yang merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha bungsu itu sedang bermesraan. Shikamaru tersenyum kecut saat bayangan Naruto melintas diotaknya, kenapa pemuda pirang itu begitu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih seorang Sakura. Ya, mungkin karna sekolah mereka begitu besar dan mempunyai banyak sekali murid didalamnya.

"Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku kekelas dulu."

Shikamaru memperhatikan interkasi keduanya, sampai akhirnya keduanya berpisah. Meninggakan Sasuke yang masih ditempat itu sendirian.

Pemuda berambut mirip nanas itu berjalan melewati Sasuke yang bersender angkuh pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, namun dilangkahnya yang keempat ia berhenti.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja, lebih baik tinggalkan dia." kata Shikamaru tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti, tapi otak jeniusnya berproses dengan cepat. "Kh!. Apa yang kau maksud itu si Dobe itu? kenapa? kau tertarik padanya?." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Lebih dari itu," Shikamaru menjeda sejenak kalimatnya "aku hanya tidak ingin persahabat yang telah kita jalin bertahun-tahun hancur hanya karna kau menyakiti orang yang kusukai." jujur Shikamaru,

"Lalu kau fikir, aku akan menurut padamu begitu? cih.. tidak akan."

"Kenapa? apa kau sudah sama sepertiku.. mulai tertarik padanya." senyum mengejek mengembang dibibir Shikamaru.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang beberapa saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, kemudian menatap tajam pemuda yang sudah membalikan badan kearahnya.

"Kau sudah lupa jika aku tidak sama denganmu, Nara? aku ini straight, dan selamanya kan tetap seperti itu." nada geraman meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Benarkah? ya.. kuharap juga begitu. Jangan mengubah orientasi sexmu sama sepertiku dan berbalik menyukainya, karna saat kau sudah menyadari hal itu, akan kupastikan tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untukmu." dengan nada datar, Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, memasukan kedua tangannya kedala kantung celana, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat entah karena apa.

To be continue...

Yosh... chap ini end minna... gimana gimana? tambah absurd? yaya piiu tahu.. haha.

tapi apalah daya seorang author dengan otak bebal seperti saya.

dan gomen atas banyaknya typo yang masih menyebar dimana-mana. apalah bisa dimaklumi jika saya bilang ff ini diketi melalui hape, jadi mata saya kurang awas melihat cacat? khkhukhu...

-Oke balasan buat review untuk akun yang ngg login:

kyunauzunami:  
aku juga suka shikanaru, tapi lebih suka sasunaru tentunya. Khukhukhu

hunkailovers: Mungkin... kita liat aja kelanjutannya, khukhu.

And buat para guest: Ini sudah lanjut minna... ^^,


End file.
